My Promises Are Forever
by WOATCAPIITON
Summary: Sequel to Their Chance to take a Chance, but could also be read as a independent story. Booth changes Brennans life, because he's her security she always needed..


_Alot of you wanted a sequel, so here it is! Enjoy my flower pot men!_

_Disclaimer: The characters in this story are property of Fox, Josephson Entertainment, Far Field productions and Kathy Reich._

* * *

My Promises are forever

Booth propped himself up on his elbows. He felt every muscle in his body scream abuse at him, but he ignored it and continued his watch on the sleeping beauty laying next to him.

Temperance was on her stomach, nestled between the two pillows, her face half hidden. In her state of deep sleep, she had thrown one of her bare legs over Booths calf, making sure he was always close. Her amazingly silky skin continuously rubbed against his, sending involuntary shivers throughout his body.

Booth had not been awake long, but had already started to notice the light in the room slowly diminish as the dark shadows of night quietly creped up on them. He checked the alarm clock on the bedside table, and was surprised to see it was nearly six thirty.

It was probably one of the most physical mornings he had ever had. She didn't look like it, but Bones sure did have some energy, and was no doubt re-charging herself for later. He smiled at that thought.

His body was tired, but his mind was abuzz with thoughts. He couldn't believe how fast things had happened between them this morning. He went to apologise and make amends, only to have it end up in make-up sex. Though, he knew it was more than that. Nothing was as simple as that when it came to Bones. When it came to them.

His eyes drifted over her naked body. From the very beginning her beauty had captivated him. He tried hard to not let it cloud his judgement, or distract him from his work, but with each passing day that they worked alongside each other, he found it almost impossible to ignore. He would often find himself staring at her for long moments, mesmorised, and thankfully she hadn't noticed thus far. Hers was the kind of beauty that demanded attention, if only she would just realise that. He sure as hell did, and not to mention every other male within a fifty metre radius.

She was a stunning creature, and when she confirmed his suspicions of her insecurities, not with words, but with actions, he wasn't surprised. Knowing her as well as he thought he did, Temperance Brennan was just like every other woman. Only she really wasn't like every other woman. She was beyond smart, and that's what she thought people saw her as, and only that. She didn't notice when people would stare at her just a second longer than a mere sideways glance, or when women would turn their heads at her when she passed them, feeling somewhat inferior next to her. Consequently, this was probably one of the many things that had started Brennans social awkwardness. He had wanted to ask her about her parents many times, but everytime he threw in a comment here and there, Temperance would close up and build the wall she had around her just that much higher. Not wanting to risk increasing the depth of her box, he managed to control his curitosty and just let it be. But now, being so close to her, being with her completly, he found himself wanting to know every single detail of her, of her past, of every little quirk she posessed. What did she like on her toast? What music did she like? Two sugars or one?

His eyes wondered over her, and with the pads of his finger tips, he gently traced the curve of her spine until he reached the dip that was the small of her back. She sighed in her sleep and turned over. Booth inhaled sharply at the sight of her. The sheet had slipped right down and was barely past the top of her thighs. Her hair was strewn over the pillow, and some loose strands covered part of her face. Without wanting to disturb her to much, he deftly brushed them aside and tucked them behind her ear. Then he kissed the tip of her nose. She exhaled lightly and her nose crinkled into a little button, but she still didn't wake up. Booth grinned. She looked so cute. Her face was all flushed and her cheeks wore a lovely rosy color. Her milky skin seemed to _glow._ In her dream filled sleep, she was smiling. Booth looked at her closed lids and felt himself almost dying to see her eyes. The gorgeous bright blue that he loved.

Wanting her even more to open her eyes for him, he placed his hand on her slim waist and began to make slow circular motions with his thumb. She moved a little, but remained stubbornly asleep. Booth moved closer so he could reach her with more ease. With soft lips, he made feather-like kisses on her flat stomach. She moaned, only half asleep now, the fluttering of her thick lashes announcing to Booth that his attempt at waking her was working.

He put his lips to her skin again and moved his kisses up her stomach till he reached just under her breast. He moved so he was laying on top of her, supporting his weight with his arms, his legs nudging hers apart gently so he could lay between them. He leaned down and put his mouth to the sensitive flesh where her neck and shoulder met. Only recently had he discovered this to be one of her weaker spots. He still had a lot of exploring to do, and was more than eager to learn every one of them. Sucking gently on the taut skin, he heard her groan loudly and felt her hands grip his forearms tightly.

She pulled on his arms, which made his arms buckle and his body collapsed on hers. He chuckled into her shoulder but stopped when he felt her lips cover his ear lobe. She sucked on it seductively, emitting a strained groan from Booth.

"Is this how you usually wake people up?" She asked, her breath tickling his ear. Her voice was incredibly sexy, low and husky, laden with sleep.

Booth pulled away from her and placed his elbows beside her head. He had a smug look on his face, and Tempe had to slap him on the arm for it,

"Are you complaining?" he asked her, his face inching closer and closer to hers.

She felt his breath on her lips begin to charm her face closer to his, until their lips were no more than a few millimetres apart. She raised her head a little bit more higher to reach him, and he pulled his head up, out of her reach. She frowned and fell back against the pillow, making a small 'thud' when her head made contact with the bed. Booth had a huge grin on his face.

"My rules, Bones." He smirked.

"Says who?"

"Me. I say"

"What about my say?" She pouted.

"You had your say all morning" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Tempe blushed slightly, memories of their morning together flooding her mind. Booth lowered his face to hers and slowly, teasingly licked along her bottom lip, and she brought her legs up and wrapped them tightly around Booths hips. He shifted down so their lower bodies were aligned.

Booth continued to look down at her face, his eyes flickering over each feature leisurely, taking in every single detail of her. He met her gaze and their eyes locked. Her hand glided up his broad, muscular back, leaving Goosebumps in its wake. She traced his strong jaw line with her index finger, and then let her finger wonder over to his lips, where she pressed down on them softly before letting her hand drop back on to the bed.

She studied his face for several long moments. "Booth?"

"Bones?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words seemed to be right for what she needed to say. She had always struggled to put things into words where science was not the subject, and this was no exception. Booth saw her mind racing behind her eyes and understood her internal battle for the words she couldn't say.

"Just say what your're thinking, Bones."

Temperance opened her mouth once again and then closed it. She scrunched her eyebrows together and willed her mind, her heart to find the words. She looked at him and turned her head away so she was looking at the window.

When she opened her mouth, sound followed, "What now?"

Booth was confused when she whispered this, but the look on her face - it spoke the volumes she couldn't.

"Oh" was all he managed, becuase truthfully, he didnt know what happened next.

He was in a slight daze thinking about the changes now between them, and only stirred back to reality when he felt her shift underneath him.

"No wait" he said, pinning her hands beside her head with his. She struggled and arched her back, moving her body beneath him, and he had to press himself further on top of her to keep her still, nearly sending him over the edge in the process, "Temperance." His voice was authoritive, gaining her attention, and she stilled. He was too heavy and strong to fight anyway, she thought.

"Look at me" he commanded.

Brennan reluctantly turned her head and looked at him. Her heart fluttered when she saw the way he was looking at her.

"I didn't mean---"

"I know"

"I won't leave you. Promise." Booth said softly, compassion and love fulling his eyes.

And it hit, bypassing her brain and going straight to her heart, her soul. She had always been comfortable alone - she was more than used to it, toughening up quickly after her parents disappeared, but in that moment she accepted that things, her life, was going to change. He was going to be the one changing it. She realised now, she wanted change, craved it. Needed someone there, needed him. Life was a whole lot more predictable when it was only her to consider, but she wasn't the detached person she thought she was, because in the months following up to this point, she relied on him way to much to call herself independent. He was the security she had never had as a child, or even an adult, and she found this intensely comforting. For once, she could allow herself to fall and know there was someone who would catch her.

"Promises aren't forever, Seeley." She said, experience learnt always threatening to hold her back.

He locked his eyes on hers, took her hand in his, and kissed the back of it gently, "Mine are."

_Too strong for too long, and I can't be without you baby_

_And I'll be waiting up untill you get home, coz I can't sleep without you baby_

_Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel_

_Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it_

_Gotta be with you_

_

* * *

_

_Review!_


End file.
